


Hear Me Out

by klarolinedrabbles



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/pseuds/klarolinedrabbles
Summary: Klaus let's his emotions get the best of him, causing a spat between him and Caroline. Rebekah, Katherine, and Kol, lend a hand. Human AU, set in a Boarding School. Angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashleighxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighxx/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! Tis I, an angst fairy, as per your request in the tags you chose. As well as with an AU, and I hope you enjoy it! It's not too angsty, and this may give you a cavity, but I hope all my love and gratitude towards you as a fandom member came across.

“Alright, please for all that is good, tell me that you and my brother are not actually fighting?” Kol said, getting straight to the point as he waltzed into Caroline’s room, plopping down on her bed. “Oh for christ’s sake, anything but this.” He continued, noting the look of defeat on Caroline’s face.  

Caroline scoffed, her head shaking profusely. 

“Kol, why do you even care?” She snapped, her arms flailing in anger before returning to their natural brooding position of being crossed across her chest. 

“Because as we speak, my brother is quite enthralled in destroying our dorm. I hope you’re used to me, because this is where I’m moving to if Niklaus obliterates where I live.” He said, a lighthearted tone evident despite his genuine concern over the state of his living quarters. 

“I’m sure we could get a dog bed, give you a nice little corner somewhere in the room.” A snarky voice called out, Kol chuckled, knowing very well who that voice belonged to. 

“Or, I could just find my place in your bed, Kat. It’s not like you spend much time in it, what with you spending almost every night in Elijah’s bed ever since he got a single. Who knew the perks of a Student Resident Advisor were transferable.” He revealed, much to Katherine’s surprise as she entered the dorm she shared with Caroline. 

To her knowledge no one besides Caroline was aware of her nightly whereabouts. 

“Can you blame me, there’s only so many things to do in Boarding School.” Katherine retorted, taking a seat on her own bed, trying to decipher the tension in the air. “Which is probably why I’ve heard about you and Klaus’ fight at least a dozen times on my way over here from the Library.” 

Caroline groaned loudly, new tears fresh out of the corners of her eyes. 

“Oh god, how did this get to be such a mess?” Caroline sobbed. 

“Klaus was too busy throwing things to have a chat over tea, so do you mind starting from the beginning?” Kol asked, his mind reeling with thoughts as to how to fix whatever went wrong here. Not that he’d ever admit it, but he and his other siblings are severely devoted to maintaining Klaus and Caroline’s bond. Something in the air just wasn’t right when they were in a quarrel. 

“I...don’t want to talk about it.” Caroline mumbled, the only sound heard when someone wasn’t talking were her sniffles. “I don’t think I could even get the words out.” She whispered solemnly, the tears rolling down her cheeks freely now. It was a waste of time to try and stop it. 

_ “You can’t possibly ask me to be okay with you and Lorenzo.” Klaus growled out, his grip on Caroline’s waist firm.  _

_ Caroline leaned back in his hold, her eyes narrowing at his use of words.  _

_ “I’m not asking you anything, Klaus. I shouldn’t have to ask you to be okay with this, he’s my new lab partner, and it’s just a study session.” She tried to reason, bewildered at his wild gaze.  _

_ “A study session with a man who’s been trying to get into your knickers since he got here.” He gritted out, unable to process why Caroline wasn’t seeing his side.  _

_ “Well it’s not like I’m trying to get into his.” She sighed,  “Besides, there’s nothing I can do, yeah he’s a creep, but our Syllabus clearly say’s we can’t ask for a switch of lab partners.”  _

_ Klaus’ gaze grew stronger, his frustration pulsating through every visible movement of his body.  _

_ “Tell me, love. Did you even try?” He asked, the glint in his eyes now cruel.  _

_ Caroline shoved off the arm he had wrapped around her and stepped back.  _

_ “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She immediately asked, the words almost getting caught in her throat. She knew he wasn’t going to be thrilled at her new lab partner assignment, but she didn’t think he’d be this ticked off. “What are you insinuating, Klaus?”  _

_ Anyone looking at them could probably literally see the wheels turning in Klaus’ head. He opened his mouth several times, only to close it before he could utter a word.  _

_ “Answer me!” Caroline yelled, her arms reaching up to shove him further away from her. “Don’t you trust me?” Her soft voice spoke out, eyes beginning to water.  _

_ Klaus took a deep breath, and shook his head slightly.  _

_ “Perhaps I don’t.” He spat out prematurely. His insecurities getting the best of him. _

_ His answer took Caroline’s breath away, the gasp she omitted shocking even him.  _

_ Klaus cursed under his breath at the sight of the first few tears rolling down Caroline’s face, his mind reeling from the error of his words.  _

_ “Wait. Caroline, I didn’t---” He had started, to no avail as Caroline was already fleeing. Glancing around, he hadn’t noticed the audience that their conversation-turned-dispute had acquired.  _

_ “Sod off, all of you.” He snarked, retreating to his own room, where the pondering of what had just transpired would surely drive him mad.  _

Caroline was snapped out of the recollection by Rebekah throwing her dorm room door open. 

“Not because I care or anything, but Nik’s on his way over here.” Rebekah said carefully. “Figured I’d tell you, I doubt you’re in the mood.” She continued sympathetically. 

Caroline shot up off her bed, grabbing a few essential things before realizing she didn’t know where she was going. 

“You can stay with me.” Rebekah offered, shocking everyone. “Nik knows there’s no love lost between us, he wouldn’t think to check my room.” 

Caroline smiled weakly, leaping forward and quickly embracing the other blonde. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate your gratitude, but we really should move. He’ll be here any second.” Rebekah said, her arms having limply wrapped around the girl she pretended to hate far more than she genuinely did. 

Ushering her across the hall to her room, Rebekah quickly shut her door and locked it. Leaving Kol and Katherine with whatever wrath Klaus brought with him. 

“How does Rebekah who’s like barely ever even talked to Caroline, get the better end of this deal.” Katherine wondered out loud. 

“I won’t even try to act like I was listening, Kat.” Kol replied, his head peeking out of the doorway, “here he comes.” 

Klaus stomped up to the doorway, disbelief setting in as he took in who was present. 

“Where is she?” He asked, his chest heaving. 

Katherine sauntered over to the door frame, her gaze harsh. 

“Wherever you aren’t.” She replied simply. 

Klaus’ eyes closed in defeat, his body crumpling to the ground, his back against the wall outside Caroline and Katherine’s dorm. 

“Please.” He pleaded, “I know I crossed a line, but would you believe me if I say I didn’t mean it.” He revealed. 

“So you said it because what, just thought why not?” Katherine prodded. 

Klaus let his head fall in his hands, roughly grasping his hair in them, before tossing his head back. 

“Do you have any idea,” he began, “being so lucky as to have the utter love that she oozes without breaking a sweat, directed at you?” He spoke. “To have the utmost incredible person in the world, love you? Because she is, and she for some unexplainable reason, chose me.”

Kol looked on at his brother’s heart-broken state with a heavy heart. Pressing up against the wall and sliding down next to him, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I wish one day you’d stop being surprised at that.” Kol whispered. “Just because our father didn’t love you, doesn’t mean no one else will.” 

Klaus smiled sadly at the truth in his brother’s words. 

“Klaus, you can’t just expect Caroline’s gonna wise-up and leave you.” Katherine interjected, “and then sabotage yourself to save the heartache.” 

“I must have screwed up on a catastrophic level for the two of you---of all people---to be making as much sense as you are.” Klaus teased.

“I resent what you’re implying, Nik.” Kol laughed.

“That’d be the second time today I’ve enacted that very sentiment.” Klaus drifted, thinking once more of his prior words to Caroline. 

Kol sighed, wondering if he was going to have to do everything himself. 

“Nik, you know Caroline will hear your out.” He said slyly, knowing quite well that the odd's of Caroline not listening in right now, were slim to none. 

“It’d be more than you deserve, but Kol’s right.” Katherine agreed.

“It’s the sole thing I’d ask of her.” He decided. “She could never spare me another glance, but I need to make my amends.” Klaus finished.

Just then, the lock on the door across from them unclicked, and opened slowly. 

Rebekah crept out wearily, a warm look, etched across her face. 

“You already have.” Rebekah revealed, opening her door more to showcase Caroline seated firmly on the ground, tears still staining her face. 

Klaus gasped softly, the realization settling in that she’d heard his every word. 

“Sweetheart…” He began, testing the waters, the pressure in his chest lifting when she held out her hand in response. 

Swiftly standing up, Klaus lept into his sister’s room, picking up his fiery blonde off the floor. His embrace so strong, Caroline knew then and there, that he’d never let her go, despite his earlier words.

Caroline breathed in his scent deeply, knowing just how serious she was about him, now more than ever. 

Klaus’ face was pressed softly into her curls, taking the opportunity to muster an apology in every variation he could think of. 

“Please, don’t do that ever again.” She whispered, his forehead now against hers.

Klaus began pressing kisses down her neck, before agreeing, and apologizing profusely once more.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me, love." He joked.

Caroline played with the curls at the nape of his neck, "It's a good thing then, that I'm not afraid of that at all."

  
  



End file.
